Секреты
Секреты — это дополнительные элементы в серии Submachine, которые не являются необходимыми для того, чтобы закончить игру. Появляются в некоторых играх серии в виде отдельных предметов, или же в виде секретных областей. Они появляются в Submachine 2: The Lighthouse (20 секретов - красных шариков), Submachine 4: The Lab(22 секрета - голубых шарика) , Submachine 5: The Root (5 секретов - рыжих шариков), Submachine 6: The Edge (5 секретов - секретных областей), Submachine 7: The Core (5 секретов - жетонов), а также в Sketch of Submachine 2 (7 секретов - красных шариков). В большинстве игр секреты используются в специальных секретных областях, чтобы открыть секретные комментарии автора к игре. Чтобы узнать точные местонахождения секретов и секретных локаций для каждой из игр серии, смотри прохождение. Submachine 2: The Lighthouse / Sketch of Submachine 2 В Submachine 2, как и в Sketch of Submachine 2, секреты являются просто достижением и не приносят никакой награды в конце игры, кроме сообщения о том, что вы нашли определённое количество из максимально возможного. Таким образом, собрав/найдя все секреты в Submachine 2 и Sketch of Submachine 2 (и, разумеется, пройдя саму игру), вы просто получаете "душевное удовлетворение" от прохождения игры. Submachine 4: The Lab Начиная с Submachine 4 секреты играют более важную функцию в игре — они открывают секретные комментарии автора игры в специальных отдельных секретных локациях (которые не относятся к основной сюжетной линии серии). В Submachine 4, если вы найдёте 21 секрет из 22 возможных, то сможете использовать их на машине, расположенной в секретной локации (её местоположение/координаты указаны в одной из игровых записок), и тем самым открыв область в секретной локации, где расположены специальные окошки с комментариями автора. Секрет 1 Файл:S1.png Это вид из моего окна. Я знал, что однажды использую его в игре, потому что он выглядит весьма вдохновляюще. Вообще-то идея о крыше последовала из этого вида почти мгновенно, когда я думал над завершающим Субмашину 3 предложением, говорящем, что вы должны оказаться в лаборатории, или где-нибудь поблизости. На крыше, где ещё... Секрет 2 Файл:S2.png Это моё рабочее место. Ведь это приятно — иметь много места на вашем столе, который является достаточно большим для двух компьютеров и всякого барахла из под акварельной живописи (в случае, если кто не знает — я создаю графические новеллы, при этом обычно используя акварель). Кроме того, на нём остаётся достаточно места для других бесполезных вещей, которые волшебно появляются на столе сразу после того, как я заканчиваю его убирать. Секрет 3 Файл:Einstein.jpg Путешествующий сквозь измерения магический чёрный кот, также известный как Эйнштейн, начиная с Субмашины 2. Ну, разумеется, это не на самом деле так, но зато он послужил прекрасным источником для идеи. Секрет 4 Файл:S4.png Ну разве это не прекрасно? Я живу рядом с верфью, и, бывает, прохожусь по ней время от времени. Это место огромно и пустынно, и там полно таких машин, старых труб, вентилей, и т.п. Может быть, я должен пойти туда с моей камерой, чтобы сделать, скажем, 1500 фотографий и включить их в одну огромную игру. Постойте-ка, нет, кто-то сделал это до меня. Кто-нибудь играл в игру под названием "99 rooms"? Секрет 5 Файл:S5.png Это моя пишущая машинка. Возможно, не совсем такая, как в Субмашине 2, но зато она послужила источником идеи включения старой пишущей машинки в игру. Как вы можете заметить, множество вещей, которые появляются в субмашинах, могут быть найдены в реальной жизни где-то вокруг меня. За исключением межпространственного портала, перемещающего вас между различными секциями мира субмашины. Чёрт! Жаль... Submachine 5: The Root В Submachine 5 секреты также нужны для открытия секретной области с комментариями автора в специальной секретной локации, но в отличие от Submachine 4 вы переходите в секретную локацию сразу же после прохождения игры, достаточно лишь нажать соответствующую кнопку в специально выведенном на экран меню ("go to secret location to claim prize" — перейти в секретную локацию, чтобы потребовать награду). Каждый шарик-секрет служит ключём для открытия в секретной локации одной из пяти решёток, расположенных последовательно (каждая из них открывает доступ к новой части секретной локации), таким образом, чтобы просмотреть все комментарии автора, нужно собрать все секреты. Из секретной локации можно снова вернутся в игру, чтобы найти недостающие секреты. Секрет 1 Файл:Sec1.png компьютер Вы знаете, что я люблю нарушать правила point-and-click игр. Сейчас перед вами подобный случай. У вас есть компьютер, который выключен. В других играх вы бы стали искать кабель питания, включать электричество, узнавать пароль для доступа к компьютеру и искать CD-диск с полезной информацией на нём. Но не здесь. Вы просто нажимаете кнопку питания, и - вуаля! Вся информация под рукой, как и в реальной жизни. :D Секрет 2 Файл:Secr2.png сколько комбинаций?... Как мы можем видеть из изображения сверху - мы не увидели все локации Корня. Только крошечную часть. Мы нашли всего две шифрованные пластинки, и это позволило нам посетить шесть местоположений. Но подождите секунду. Разве изначально их не было шесть? Кто может сказать мне, сколько комбинаций мы можем получить из шести шифрованных пластин? Кто-нибудь? Много... Секрет 3 Файл:Sec3.jpg 3D загадка в 2D окружении Это то, о чём я думал очень долгое время. Как известно, Субмашины являются двухмерными (вы можете перемещаться вверх, вниз, вправо и влево) - как бы мне добавить больше глубины к данной обстановке? Какую-нибудь трёхмерную загадку? И вот она - перед вами моя скромная попытка создать её. Фактически вы должны были обойти вокруг центральной комнаты, чтобы установить загадку в правильное положение. Обойти квадрат, состоящий из 9 комнат. И вы можете ходить вокруг одной центральной комнаты бесконечно. Уаау! Секрет 4 Файл:Sec4.jpg Сладкие воспоминания... В случае, если Вы не заметили - эта загадка, открывающая дверной проём в часть локации из Суб2 (верьте или нет, но этот проём присутствует в оригинальной Суб2!) почти такая же, как в Суб1. У вас есть три переключателя, которые должны быть установлены в правильное положение, затем вентиль, который перегревает трубу, из-за чего она взрывается, и загадка решена. Это означает, что я исчерпываю идеи? Действительно ли это конец моих творческих способностей в этой области? Неа, это сходство было намеренным. Секрет 5 Файл:Sec5.jpg Субмашина 6?... Вы нашли все пять секретов. Поздравляю!!! Это означает, что Вы — субмашинный наркоман, и что Вы, скорее всего, хотите играть больше. Вы можете быть уверены, что я совершенно определённо создам следующую, шестую субмашину - надеюсь, в этом году (2008-ом). Куда мы отправляемся в этом, наподобие комнаты, транспортёре? Я хочу показать Вам окраину субмашинной сети, и её системы обороны. Довольны? :D Ещё раз благодарю Вас за прохождение этой игры, и - Вы рулете! Submachine 6: The Edge В Submachine 6 секреты предстают в совершенно ином виде: в виде секретных областей. Чтобы получить к ним доступ, необходимо решить для каждой одну тайную головоломку. Когда вы находите секретную область, то получаете соответствующее сообщение ("you have found a secret area" — вы нашли секретную область). Каждая область состоит из одной комнаты (две из них находятся непосредственно в системе), которая содержит содержит в себе элемент-сообщение (например, записку). Очень важно то, что эти сообщения не являются комментариями автора, а несут в себе конкретную информацию о мире Субсети, тем самым непосредственно относятся к главному сюжету серии. Записка 1 ("I was sent here by Murtaugh...") Я был послан сюда Муртау. Конечно же им, кем же ещё. Моей целью являлось отключение систем обороны, тогда вторжение было бы достигнуто ядра Субсети. Я знаю, что был не первым, кто был послан сюда. Я знаю, что передо мной были, по крайней мере, пять человек. И как бы тяжело не было это слышать, вы должны это услышать: Если я не был здесь первым, вы, скорее всего, не будете последним. Записка 2 ("I never thought that playing Murtaugh's game...") Я никогда не задумывался, что, играя в игру Муртау, я окажусь здесь. Я никогда не задумывался, что я могу сделать выбор. Я только выполнял его приказы. Для меня сейчас уже слишком поздно что-то менять. Для вас, скорее всего, тоже. Но если у вас есть шанс… Найдите Лиз. Она поведёт вас. Если он исследователь, то она – решатель. Бог Тот (Thoth) Тот Покровитель: знаний, тайн, письма, и грамоты. Внешний вид: человек с головой ибиса, держащий письменную палитру и перо. Он также изображается как целый ибис, а иногда как бабуин. Описание: Тот – необычный бог. Хотя, с одной стороны, история изображает его как сына Ра, с другой стороны, говорится, что Тот создал сам себя с помощью силы языка. Он является создателем магии, изобретателем письма, учителем человека, посланником богов (таким образом, является аналогом греческого бога Гермеса), и божественным архивариусом и посредником. Кроме того, он является измерителем и регистратором времени. Портальный прототип (portal prototype 2/32) Файл:P1.png портальный прототип 2/32 портал неработает требуется помощь дополнительная информация Файл:P2.png портальный прототип 2/32 Портальный прототип разработан для транспортировки обслуживающих юнитов между различными секциями Субсети. Прототип вошёл в контакт с человеческим фактором и был перепроектирован для функции транспортировки людей. Первичная функция удалена. Портал был признан неисправным, так как послужил основным фактором распространения заражения. Карта заражения Субсети (Subnet Infestation Map)) Файл:Sm.png Submachine 7: The Core В Submachine 7 секреты вновь приняли форму предметов. На этот раз они предстают в виде жетонов. Эти жетоны активируют специальные машины, которые показывают комментарии автора к игре. В свою очередь эти машины расположены в секретной локации (в супер секретной бонусной локации, как её называет автор). Здесь, в отличие от Submachine 5, нет строгого порядка открытия комментариев автора, так как все машины, содержащие их, изначально доступны после нахождения секретной локации, то есть вы можете сразу же открыть последний по очереди комментарий, даже если вы нашли только один жетон. Переход в секретную локацию — карма-портал, спрятан в одной из игровых локаций, и чтобы добратся до него, необходимо решить сразу две головоломки. Примечательно то, что в игре жетоны-секреты названы "жетонами", а не "секретами" как обычно, таким образом, кто первый раз играет в игру, может не догадываться о назначении этих предметов до тех пор, пока не найдёт секретную локацию. Надпись в секретной локации добро пожаловать в супер секретную бонусную локацию поздравляю с нахождением этого места вы сможете прочитать мои комментарии по созданию этой игры… … но только если вы найдете жетоны… Матеуш Скутник, декабрь 2010 Секрет 1 s11.png s12.png s13.png Эти чертежи были сделаны мной во время изучения архитектуры, давно, около 12 лет назад. Я сохранил их, потому что они прекрасно смотрятся, и я думал, что однажды я смогу использовать их для чего-нибудь. И вот, как вы уже знаете, они оказались в субмашине. Секрет 2 Файл:Ss2.png Вы можете найти множество отсылок и небольшие дани уважения к вещам, которые я люблю в мире субмашины. - Голубые энергитические линии – дань уважения к “Трону”; - слои измерений -> “Ночной Дозор” Сергея Лукьяненко; - грибы -> Дизайн-студия “Гриб“; и так далее… Вы можете попытаться найти больше информации и отзывов о них. ;) Секрет 3 Файл:Ss3.png Глубоководные и глубокопещерные формы жизни имеют одну общую особенность: свечение. Оно появляется в среде, где отсутствует солнечный свет. Кроме того, очевидно, что данная концепция идеально подходит для субмашинной вселенной. Секрет 4 Файл:Ss4.png Разумеется, что этот сад существует. Это Версаль, недалеко от Парижа во Франции. Версальские сады являются частью того, что когда-то являлось Королевским Домаином Версаля в Королевских Землях Версальского Замка. 48* 48’ 29” северной широты, 2* 6’ 30” восточной долготы Секрет 5 Файл:Ss5.png Карма-порталы Муртау разрушают это измерение как я разрушаю ваши представления о том, что такое Субмашина на самом деле. Я чувствую, что в этом эпизоде продвинул историю дальше, чем в любом другом. Мы ускоряем вещи, осталось всего лишь три эпизода до конца… Великие дела ожидают нас. Всем счастливых каникул. Матеуш Скутник. 15 Декабря, 2010. См. также *Комната удачи *Предметы и Объекты en:Secrets es:Secretos Категория:Списки Категория:Предметы и Объекты